


Never Challenge Her

by Ihere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hockey, Sexual Content, Smut, Sports, sex probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihere/pseuds/Ihere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey isn't going to let Kylo beat her in a game of hockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Match

Cold, air brushes against the face of Rey and her fellow teammates and friends, Finn and Poe, as they walk through the parking lot outside their ice hockey arena. Their team, The Resistance, belongs to the public college that the three attend, and they just finished practice for their first season together. Rey carries her sports bag in one hand, and has her hockey stick in the other. While discussing how their training with Coach Organa went, Finn gets hit in the face with snowball. Rey quickly turns her head to where it came from and hears laughter. Rey can’t see who exactly it is, but she knows it’s three people she’s going to destroy.

She drops her bag and starts charging straight ahead for them. One of them sees her and manages to say “Oh shit,” and pushes the others to run away. They get across the parking lot, but Rey only goes faster to catch them. She uses her hockey stick to knock the legs out from under one of the guys and continues to the next. This creep wears a mask.

He pulls out a goalies’ hockey stick and parries her slash. “Get him out of here!” he orders his other friend. He looks back at her, “Aggressive much?” Rey continues to attack the masked one as the others escape her wrath. It’s soon after when she stops to take a breath.

“Who are you?” she fiercely calls out. Rey finally has a moment to focus on her opponent who wears a goalie’s mask and dresses in all black.

He still holds his stick defensively, “I’m Kylo Ren of The First Resistance.” Rey had heard of them, her own team’s biggest rival from a private college. Kylo continues, “You know you’re crazy, right?”

“I’m not the one throwing snowballs at strangers!”

“And I’m not the one that tries to kill someone for it!” he retorts. “Besides, I knew that guy. He was on our team before he joined your pathetic lot.” Kylo relaxes his stance and she can feel the arrogance he gives off.

Rey looks at him confused and suspicious, “Finn? He was on your team?” She had recently met him and obviously didn’t know everything about him. “Doesn’t matter! He probably left your team for the better one.”

Kylo laughs at her face, “Oh really? Or maybe he realized he couldn’t meet our standards so he bailed like a coward. Your group of losers has him fitting in perfectly. We’re just making sure he learns something.”

“Losers? At least we don’t hide in the shadows to get revenge.”

“Huh,” Rey can hear him chuckling to himself behind his hockey mask. “You’re right, but it’s more fun that way.” He studies her for a moment, “You got some guts to come after us. What’s your name anyway, psycho?”

She looks him over before responding, “Rey.”

“You know, you got what it takes to be on our team.” Kylo starts to walk closer to her, “You should ditch your team and join the real winners.” He stops when he gets right in front of her, and Rey can finally look into those cold eyes of his. “I could teach you so much.”

Rey smiles while she quickly maneuvers her hockey stick to jab into Kylo’s chest. He’s caught off guard and falls on his back. He groans while she stands above him smirking, “Yeah, it looks like you could teach me a lot.”

Kylo pushes himself back up and towers over her, “You think you’re something special?”

Rey manages to make herself stand fierce like him, “But you are? I can’t wait for my team to crush yours.”

“Why wait? That’ll take forever, I’d rather go against you now.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You bet. Three on three. Tomorrow night at your arena. How’s that?”

“You’re on.”

 

. . .

 

Rey heads back to rejoin her friends and finds them walking to her with her bag. “Rey!” Finn exclaims, “What happened? Where did they go?” She turns around to see that Kylo had already left the area.

“I scared most of them off, but one of them is challenging us to a match tomorrow night.”

Poe asks, “A match? Sounds like fun. I’d love to show them what the Resistance can do.”

“Wait, who did you talk to?” Finn ask warily.

Rey shrugs her shoulders, “Some ass named Kylo.”

Finn looks petrified, “Kylo? We can’t fight against him! Listen Rey, I used to be on their team-”

“He told me.”

“Oh,” he looks embarrassed but continues, “Okay, well I left them because they are jerks that’ll beat up on other people and cheat! They won’t play fair with us tomorrow. They fight dirty, and we won’t stand a chance!”

Rey crosses her arms in defiance, “I’m not backing down to Kylo. He needs to learn some respect.”

“I agree,” Poe says, “I’m already looking forward to destroying them tomorrow.” Finn sighs in defeat knowing he doesn’t stand a chance convincing his friends or against his old team.

 

. . .

 

Kylo and the other two from last night meet up with Rey, Finn and Poe inside the

stadium. Everyone was in their gear and ready to start.. “Well I’m surprised you showed up,” Kylo taunts, “I was sure Finn here would have cried enough to keep you from coming.”

Rey steps forward, “Enough. I won’t let you insult my friends or my team again.” She looks behind to smile at Finn and Poe. “In fact, how about a little wager?”

“Oh?” Kylo cocks his head, “You want to make this more interesting than just bragging rights?”

“If we win you leave Finn alone. I don’t want to even see you around here unless it’s for a real match.”

He nods his head, “Is that all? Fine. But if we win, then you’re going to a party we’re hosting tomorrow. I’ll show you how much fun you can have with us. Oh, and you’ll have to dress in something a lot more revealing than,” He waves his stick at her, “this.

Rey, annoyed and wishing she had the ability to say no, nods her head. “Deal.”

“Great. First to ten wins.” He looks directly at her, “Anything goes.”

The game wasn’t going the way either side expected. The Resistance had a strong head start, but then The First Order caught up quickly with the other only making another point or two. Both sides get to nine points before someone uses their hockey stick to trip Rey as she was close to making a shot. Most likely repayment from last night. “Foul!” Rey calls out.

Kylo’s teammates look to their leader, but he nods his head and gestures her to come over to take her shot. Rey skates over suspicious, she had been expecting more cheap shots earlier based on what Finn said and on Kylo’s “anything goes” rule. However, they were playing by the rules and clean until they tripped her. She didn’t even expect them to let her take a penalty shot.

Rey prepares her swing and takes a deep breath, but Kylo in his goalie box does something that makes her pause. He stands up and takes his hockey mask off. She finally sees his face exposed for the first time and she is completely shocked by how an asshole can look so handsome. His long hair, while having a serious case of helmet hair, has these rich, dark curls that expand in their release. Kylo’s eyes, which Rey before saw as cold, now have her wanting to stare in them forever. She actually catches herself staring at him when she gets to his lips. He starts moving towards her, and it starts to feel like they are the only ones there.

Rey looks at him bewildered as he looks at her and then lowers his head to kiss her lips. His hand tenderly holds her chin in place and Rey relishes in his touch. She wishes that she didn’t have her mouthguard in. It’s when she hears someone skating quickly around her that she pulls away and notices that the puck was stolen. She tries to move fast, but with one keeping Poe from defending, Finn didn’t have much chance in defending the goal. He especially seemed shocked by what just happened.

They score their tenth point and finish the game. Rey looks back at Kylo astounded. “We win,” he says with a smug look that she can see way to clearly. Kylo turns to celebrate with his friends.

Poe and Finn come to her side defeated and ashamed, but not Rey. She grabs the puck out of Finn’s hands and places it on the ice before her. When Kylo turns around with a look that Rey would now describe as dumb, stupid and ugly dumb, she swings with all her might at him. The puck flies through the air and hits Kylo in the face. He falls backwards and his friends rush to his side.

“I win.” Rey then turns around and walks away while her friends follow her shocked and impressed.


	2. The Party

Rey takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. “Come in.” She slowly opens the door and sees Coach Organa sitting behind her neatly organized desk. She didn’t even have papers or work to do, she was just waiting for Rey to arrive. “Sit,” she says gesturing to the chair across from her. Rey sits down and waits for her coach to continue, but Coach Organa is waiting for Rey to start.

“Do you know why I asked to bring you here?” her coach finally asks. Rey had a pretty good idea what it was when she received a text from her early this morning.

“No,” Rey replies. The woman across from her sighs realizing this isn’t going to be easy.

“I know about that match you had against The First Order team. And I know you intentionally hurt one of them with a puck.” 

Rey leans forwards and speaks in a panic, “He cheated and did something and I was caught off guard and I was mad and-” Coach Organa raises her hand to stop her.

“I know. I don’t know what exactly he did, but I know him.” Rey looks at her coach confused. 

“You know him?”

“Yes, in fact the only reason I know about this is because I’m his emergency contact. His friends took him to the hospital when they feared he might get a concussion. Don’t worry, he’s fine.” She notices that Rey still looks confused. “I’m his mother.”

“What?”

“His real name is Ben Solo, but he changed it when he went off to college. He didn’t want his friends to know his mother coached their rival team.”

“Oh.” Then it the reality of who Rey is talking to finally hits her. “I’m so sorry about hitting her son! I didn’t-”

She raises her hand again, “I already told you that I know him. I don’t know if he deserved what you did, but you have to apologize.”

Rey stares in disbelief, “What? I can’t say I’m sorry to him! He deserved-”

“Rey,” Coach Organa interrupts. “This isn’t about that. It’s about you hoping he doesn’t report you and have you taken off the season.” 

“I can’t leave my first season before it has started!”

Her coach sighs, “Well hurting an opposing team member outside of a match like that can get you kicked off. So you need to go apologize and hope he keeps to himself. He has a lot of pride. I’m sure if you go to him he’ll forgive you. That’s all.” 

Rey gets up and leaves her office. She quickly pulls out her phone and texts Finn knowing that he’ll know where she can find Kylo later tonight.

 

. . . 

 

Rey stands outside Kylo’s house where even there she can hear the party. Loud music, people laughing and drinking, it’s pretty much what she’d rather avoid. She adjusts her sweater which she’s wearing along with some jeans. Definitely not what he would have wanted her to wear, but she didn’t come here to impress him. 

She goes to the front door and knocks once, twice, after the third time she just opens the door and realizes why the people right next to the door couldn’t even hear her. The noises almost disorient her. Rey maneuvers around the drunk party goers and tries to find Kylo. She believes that she finds him when she sees a man with long, curly black hair facing away from her in the living room talking to some of his friends. That hair is pretty unique compared everyone else, and Rey has to keep herself from stareing and stalling to go talk to him and get this over with. 

She taps him on the shoulder, and he turns around. Rey is a little startled to see what she did to his face that she had before found so handsome. There was a large red blotch with a few stitches right above his left eye. She didn’t think she had hit him so hard. “Oh it’s you,” is all he says. 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something.” He looks at her skeptically as she talks. Rey wants to continue but is nervous as Kylo’s friends watch her. 

Kylo notices this and starts to move away, “Follow me.” Rey follows Kylo into an isolated hallway on the second floor. He stops and she finds herself in a tight space with him. 

“I wanted to say I was sorry about hitting you in the face,” she forces herself to look in those eyes that had deceived her before. 

“Wow,” he says with full sarcasm, “Who sent you here with that lame apology. Was it your kindergarten teacher?”

Rey huffs and squints at him, “Listen, your mom wanted me to-”

“Wait, my mom told you to-Fuck! Doesn’t she know I can handle my own problems.” Kylo groans, “She always has to get in my business.” He looks at her, “Listen, you can tell her I forgave you or whatever. I don’t care.”

Rey smiles at his discomfort, “She wanted to make sure you didn’t get me in trouble.”

“Trouble?” he looks at her amused, “I’m not that big of a pissbaby as my mom believes. I’m not a snitch.”

She looks at him with skepticism, “So you won’t get me in trouble?”

Kylo scoffs, “Please, don’t insult me like that. I don’t give enough shits about you.”

“Great,” she says annoyed. Rey frowns when she realizes this was pretty much a big waste of time, but her eyes catch her mark on him. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, but drinking helps, and girls love a scar. You want anything?” She shakes her head. “Your loss but at least you get to see what kind of party I throw.”

She grins, “Yeah, but I think I’ll stick with my team.”

Kylo shrugs, “Pity.” He then looks her over and cocks an eyebrow up, “You know, now that you’re here, I feel like I deserve some sort of compensation from you.”

“What? You totally deserved it!”

“Oh definitely, but I can see that you feel guilty.” He leans closer to her, “Do you want to kiss it to make it better?”

Rey looks at him with disbelief, “Gross, I should have aimed lower.”

“Below the belt I see?” He smiles, “Then I really would want you to kiss it.” Rey looks away and rolls her eyes.

“Do you think those lines work?”

He straightens up, “Hey, I didn’t know if me kissing you would work, but it did. And if it didn’t, then I still got to kiss you.” 

“That was a cheap move.”

Kylo smiles at her with his cocky grin, “Yet it still worked. And you liked it.”

“I did not!” Rey growls.

“Yes you did,” he then moves a lock of her hair behind her ear, “Most girls would have slapped me in the face immediately, but you loved it.”

“You’re an asshole,” is the only quick response Rey can think of.

“Very much so, but you still want to kiss me again,” he taunts her. She just stares back as he continues. “Oh I can tell. You have a bite that probably scares guys off, but I love it. I bet you want someone to hold you down, yeah you’d be into that. You act like an alpha but you want me to press against you as my tongue traces over your body-” It is at that point when she roughly pulls him to her to kiss him. 

He’s caught off guard for a half-a-second and then he returns her aggressive passion. Kylo pushes her against the wall and pins one of her arms above her head. Their lips, teeth and tongue all collide together in a mess that they don’t care to clean up. Rey bites his lip, and he picks up her right leg to have it curl around his torso. He roughly grinds into her, and she uses her spare arm to wrap around his neck to keep herself close. 

Kylo then releases her arm and picks her up by the ass to have both of her legs wrap around him. He carries her, while they continue their aggressive kissing, and takes her to his room which is nearby. Kylo kicks the door closed behind him and drops Rey on his bed. She doesn’t have time to take off any of her clothes before he starts nipping at her neck. Rey holds his head closer to her and moans.

As he’s working on her neck, Kylo snakes his hand below the sweater and up to start massaging one of her breast. He rubs the tit that’s covered with a thin bra, and Rey, frustrated for still having her clothes on, forces herself to break away from Kylo to take her top clothes off. Kylo swoops back to start sucking on one of her nipples while the other one is rubbed by his hand. Rey pulls at his hair and squirms her hips that desire his touch. 

Kylo, to much of Rey’s frustration, takes his time kissing down her belly while his hands work to remove her pants. When those are finally off, he is able to fully smell the aroma of her sex and he doesn’t need a finger to see how wet she is. Instead, he dives down between her thighs and slowly uses his tongue to separate her lips. He plays with her clit with his tongue and flicks it back and forth. This causes Rey to cling to his bed sheets in sweet pleasure. Kylo then presses his mouth deeper inside and moans so that she can feel the vibrations that shiver her up her spine. 

Rey breathlessly pants as she knows she’s near climax. Kylo can tell by her sounds how close she is, so he prepares widening her hole for later. She doesn’t need much help from his fingers as her body is ready and completely willing for when he enters her. Kylo’s fingers are wet from her entrance and he continues to pump them into her back and forth until she lets out a loud moan that is her orgasm. 

Kylo looks up at her and wipes her juices away from his mouth, “Ready?” 

She’s exhausted but nods her head yes earnestly. Rey watches as he takes of his clothes and lusts for his hard length that she wants inside her. He then moves up over her and searches his bedside table for a condom that he then puts on. Kylo rubs his fingers against her sex to have some lubrication to help his cock slip in. 

He has his tip press in gently and uses slow but frequent thrust to push inside of her. Kylo grabs her hips and gets his full length inside her finally. He then pulls out and pushes himself back into her repeatedly. Rey thrusts her own hips and goes against his rhythm so that they collide. Kylo tries to follow her pattern; however, Rey loves the random unpredictable thrusts, so he doesn’t stand a chance. 

Rey leans up a bit in order to wrap her arm around Kylo’s neck and pull him down to kiss her. They resume their sloppy kisses as the thrusting continues. 

Kylo feels himself close but refuses to let go before she comes a second time. He lets go one side of her hips to rub her clit with his thumb and that is enough to tip her over the edge. Rey stops kissing him and moans into his ear which causes him to finish inside her with a few final and rough thrusts as he rides out their orgasms.

Rey falls back on his bed and he falls to the side of her. Both are panting heavily and looking at each other pleased. Kylo wraps his arms around her to hold her close, “I didn’t think you’d be that amazing.”

She lazily laughs, “I didn’t think you could ever do that.” Rey then pulls his face close to her and looks at him seriously. “But if you ever try to do this to me when we’re in a game . . .”

“It’d make the game a whole lot more interesting,” he says. Kylo then kisses her forehead, and Rey rests her head on his chest to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Nice comments are nice.  
> Also check out my side reylo blog: completereylotrash

**Author's Note:**

> I am such reylo trash that I had to write. Comments are nice.


End file.
